


Pretty Princess

by ApocalypticNuisance



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Everyman HYBRID, EverymanHYBRID, Slender Man Mythos, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Vinny, Brainwashing, Collars, Hypnotism, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNuisance/pseuds/ApocalypticNuisance
Summary: Vinnie knew he had to pay HABIT back for breaking something expensive, he just didn’t know that HABIT wanted a different kind of payment. HABIT wants to use him and it spirals from there, Vinnie losing his fucking mind. Now he lives for HABIT, BREATHES for him, because HABIT is his master and he is HABIT’s pretty princess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Awhile ago i came up with this filthy idea! Vinnie as HABIT’s sex slave, brainwashed and broken and compliant. I frequently roleplay on my roleplay blog casanovaroleplay over on tumblr so if you love this idea and want to flesh it out or do something more, shoot me a measage and we can totally rp. I hope you enjoy!!

“HABIT, you KNOW I can’t pay you back!”

“NOT WITH MONEY, NO,” 

The voice was deep, sharp and calculating. HABIT was thinking.

God, Vinnie didn’t like that. When HABIT thought about something, it usually wasn’t good. The last time he had to witness HABIT thinking, he was left with a horrible stab wound to the shoulder. That scar would never heal.

“BUT WITH YOUR BODY….”

Oh.

Well now that was an answer Vinnie hadn’t expected. “Excuse me???” His voice cracked, fear rising in his chest. He swallowed it back, trying to keep a stern glare on his face while he watched HABIT’s eyes almost get brighter and the grin get wider. 

At first, he assumed that HABIT meant something along the lines of chopping off an arm or gauging out an eye. The plate he broke WAS probably worth an arm and a leg. Oh how wrong he was.

“What do you me-?” 

Before the bigger man could even complete his sentence, he felt like time had stopped. HABIT crowded him against the counter with that toothy grin and then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, “YOU CAN BE MY COCK WARMER~”

“Wha-? I-? Your-??? What?!?!?” 

It’s not like Vinnie didn’t expect the demon not to have a filter of sorts. This was HABIT, the being who said what was on his mind and loved to watch everyone squirm. His grin stayed where it was and he tightened his grip on Vinnie’s shirt, forcibly yanking him toward the living room.

Somehow, HABIT had managed to rip off Vinnie’s clothes and SOMEHOW Vinnie had ended up impaled on HABIT’s thick cock while HABIT lounged in the recliner. 

“SIT. STAY. GOOD DOG!” HABIT’s laugh echoed around the room, making Vinnie’s ears ring. 

His vision went blurry as tears filled his eyes. It didn’t feel good, it hurt like hell, but HABIT didn’t give two fucks what Vinnie felt. Instead, he flicked on the tv, watching some lame sitcom as Vinnie was forced to just…..sit there.

Vinnie had never done anything like this before. The most he’s done alone in his room is use his fingers but HABIT was thicker than two fingers and much longer too. He did his best to ignore the feeling, but eventually he had to shift and something changed. He felt his body react, his thighs shaking as he slowly, slowly got hard. HABIT seemed to notice, a sly smirk spreading over Evan’s familiar but oh-so-different face. Poor Vin couldn't see the way his eyes glimmered since he wasn’t face HABIT, but oh they sparkled with triumph.

“WHAT’S THAT, VIN? GETTING OFF ALREADY? DID I SAY YOU COULD?”

And then his hand shoots forward and squeezes Vinnie’s cock, causing Vinnie to sob with need.

“N-no, no, no, no-“ 

H hadn’t even realized he was chanting under his breath, not until he cut himself off with a soft moan when HABIT suddenly bucked upwards.

HABIT’s other hand went to grip Vinnie’s hip, suddenly pushing him off his lap and face down on the floor, his ass in the air, “WELL IF YOU’RE GOING TO GET OFF TO THIS THEN MAYBE I SHOULD TOO, EH VIN?”

“N-no-“ 

It was barely a whimper, because Vinnie felt like his throat had gotten tighter. 

HABIT gave a deep, rumbled laugh and then started to pound into him. He didn’t even start off slow, just went at a pace that suited him and only him. Of course he wasn’t in this for Vin, just himself, but Vinnie was starting to enjoy it as well.

In fact, with one specific deep thrust, Vinnie came with a shout, and then shuddered and went limp underneath HABIT as the demon came inside of him.

It felt...sticky. Sticker than his own fluids were. When Vinnie looked down, he realized HABIT’s cum was purple, of course, why wouldn’t it be? It slowly slid down his quivering thighs and dripped onto the carpet. His gaze clouded over then, unaware that the whites of his eyes had vaguely changed colors.

————-

“OH VINSTER~ COME HERE!”

Vinnie’s body reacted before his mind did. He was trying to make a sandwich since he hadn’t eaten in awhile, but HABIT beckoned him and he couldn’t deny his master, no that would resolve in a punishment.

Although…..sometimes punishments were thrilling.

Last time he was punished, it involved whips and chains and a big vibrator up his ass. He was STILL sore from that as well, walking a little wobbly as he entered the living room.

“SOMEONE’S BEING GOOD TODAY,” HABIT speaks again, a wild grin crossing his features.

Oh Vinnie looked so good like this. He had become such a compliant little slut since their first encounter. Where Vinnie used to argue with him to the point of being threatened with another knife in his shoulder, now he just obediently came when he called, did whatever HABIT ordered him to and that little nod when he spoke? That was icing on the cake.

Actually, the real icing was the shift in Vinnie’s eyes. Any white was gone, being replaced with that familiar purple shade that was associated with HABIT himself. Every time Vinnie looked at him, it was thrilling.

“COME LOOK WHAT I’VE BOUGHT YOU. DO YOU WANT A GIFT, BABY?”

“Yes please,”

Aw and he was so polite too. 

“CLOSE YOUR EYES.”

Vinnie did so without a word. 

Something was slowly clasped around his neck. When he opened his eyes, HABIT had positioned him in front of a mirror to see a sparkled black collar, ‘HABIT’S PET’ written in bright purple letters. His eyes widened and he smiled, “Th-Thank you, I love it.”

“AS YOU SHOULD. WHAT A GOOD PET. PET’S GET REWARDS, DON’T THEY, VIN?”

“Y-Yes.”

“DO YOU WANT A REWARD FOR BEING GOOD TODAY?”

“Yes.”

He watches, standing still as HABIT sat on the recliner, then made his way over when he was beckoned. HABIT grabbed him by the hair and pushed him down to his knees before unzipping his own pants.

Oh! Vinnie knew what to do with that!

Like a good boy, he eagerly swallows HABIT down, almost choking on his cock. He’s good though, good like HABIT wants him to be, so he does his best. He gives a cute determined look as he bobs his head, continuing his movements in a steady rhythm.

He knows he’s doing a good job when HABIT gives a pleased purr - oh he looooooves the purr, squeezing his own legs together when his pants get tight - and pulls at his hair. The pulling gets harder when HABIT gets close, and suddenly Vinnie is swallowing down his cum eagerly, not wanting to waste a drop even as it spills from his mouth and drips down his chin. He licks it up and pulls away, his eyes flickering a deeper shade of purple as he stares.

When he does a good job like that, how can HABIT not deny him? 

Vinnie’s pulled into HABIT’s lap, burying his face into the other’s neck as he starts to ride him. HABIT lets him enjoy himself, putting his hands behind his head and licking his lips at the sight.

“SUCH A PRETTY PRINCESS, VIN,”

“P-Pretty-“

“THAT’S IT, RIDE TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT, BABY,”

“H-Ha- hab- ah, ah, ah, ah-“

If HABIT wasn’t grinning widely before, he sure was now. Vinnie looked so cute like this, so close to the edge, and the breathy little moans that contrast the loud wailing that usually happens in the bedroom when HABIT’s in a mood to be rough are spurring him on towards a second orgasm.

His hand slithered between them, taking Vinnie’s leaking cock in his hands and stroking.

“Oh, oh, HABIT, oh, fffffuck!” 

Vinnie tossed his head back, almost screaming as he came. He squeezed tight around HABIT and wrung an orgasm out of the demon as well.

He goes limp, a soft whimper leaving his lips. 

HABIT lifts him off his cock and sets him gently in his lap, sliding a few fingers into his pet to feel their mess. Vinnie gave an overstimulated sob, but rolled his hips into it, unable to help himself. He was a good boy and if HABIT wanted to touch him, he’d never say no. 

The tv is turned on and HABIT occupies himself with his shows, letting his fingers gently thrust. Vinnie’s relaxed demeanor changed and he gave a soft whimper, starting to shake and worm away from the overstimulated feeling. He couldn’t do it, it hurt! It was too much!

“NO. STAY. DON’T YOU WANT TO BE A GOOD BOY?”

Vinnie’s body froze, but his nails dug deep into the arm of the recliner. “I-I’m a good boy-“

“YEAH? A PRETTY BOY? A GOOD BOY? YOU’D DO ANYTHING FOR ME, VIN, LIKE THE SLUT YOU ARE-“

“I-I’m- I’m a good boy, I’m a good boy, I’m a good boy, I’m a- a- aaaAAAAHH!!!!!!”

Vinnie cums for the second time, purple tears singing the corners of his eyes and slowly spilling down his cheeks. HABIT pulls his fingers away and pulls the larger boy to his chest, letting him curl up and sob.

“DID YOU LIKE YOUR REWARD, PRINCESS?”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

No hesitation.

Good. 

That’s how HABIT likes his toys.

And that’s what Vinnie will stay.


	2. Vinnie Spirals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!! Here's a little update, also holy shit while I was in the middle of writing this EMH legit updated. Two days in a row. A real Hybrid Halloween!! Anyway this is sorta a short chapter on Vinnie spiraling and losing his sanity to HABIT, what happened between the end of the first part and the beginning of the second part of the first chapter.

Vinnie’s eyes slowly opened, staring up at the dull ceiling as he blinked away sleep. He felt weird. Weirder than he usually did when he awoke to the sound of white noise and the occasional ticking of his alarm clock when a minute passed.

He slowly sat up, but flinched as his lower back ached. 

Oh.

That’s right.

HABIT had some fun with him again last night. This was the third time that asshole had fucked him and the third time he woke up feeling strange, like his mind was rearranging itself.

Glancing at the clock, Vinnie realized it was 9 in the morning, and after deciding that he wouldn’t get much more sleep than that, he stood and slowly limped his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. Hopefully a nice hot shower would wash away his disgust and the sticky purple substance that clung to his thighs.

As he passed by the mirror, he froze. Vinnie turned to look at his reflection and almost panicked at the sight of his gaze. The whites of his eyes had begun shifting to a deep purple. The last time he had checked his reflection, the color was a lighter shade of purple, like lavender, but now it was getting deeper. Did this happen every time HABIT….?

God, the thought terrified him. He didn’t want to think about it anymore. He didn’t want to think anymore at all.

Turning on the water, Vinnie slowly enters the shower and cleans up. He thinks of nothing, letting his gaze rest blankly on the shower wall, and before he knew it, the water ran cold and he was forced to get out. Somehow he ended up getting dressed and heading downstairs to get breakfast without breaking down, so that was good.

It didn’t last though. 

Vinnie only had the effort to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich but as he grabbed a knife to spread the peanut butter, a hand grabbed his own. He jolted at the sudden touch, trying to wedge his own hand away.

“NOW, NOW, PET~ IS THAT ANYWAY TO TREAT YOUR MASTER?”

“Get away, Habit,”

The wicked grin on HABIT’ face faltered and his teasing gaze turned into a sharp glare. His hand reached out, grabbing Vinnie’s chin and squeezing hard as he jerks his face to the side so they’re looking at each other.

“HMM….ONE MORE SHOULD DO THE TRICK, DON’T YOU THINK, PET?”

Vinnie wrenched his face from the other’s grip, turning to finish making breakfast. 

“WHY DON’T YOU MAKE ME ONE OF THOSE SANDWICHES, VINSTER?”

“I’m not going to……” but he trailed off. Before Vinnie could stop himself, his body had already moved to set up another plate and make a second sandwich for Habit. He blinks, realizing what he was doing. But….WHY was he doing it? 

HABIT reached over, taking the plate off the counter and leaning over Vinnie’s shoulder, “WELL LOOK AT THAT! FOLLOWING ORDERS SO WELL~”

The feeling of Habit’s breath against his neck made Vinnie shudder, his hands gripping the edge of the counter as hard as he could. “G-Go...away…”

“IT’S NOT THAT EASY, PET~ YOU CAN’T JUST EXPECT ME TO LEAVE WHEN YOU SAY. BESIDES, I’M IN CHARGE HERE, NOT YOU,”

And suddenly Habit’s fingers are sliding down Vinnie’s sides. Vinnie tries to shove the other away from him, but he only spurs Habit on. Suddenly his pants are yanked down and Habit’s are too and before Vinnie can plead to be left alone, he’s giving a pained yelp as Habit pushes inside of him.

“AW, LOOK AT YOU, PE, MAKING SUCH PRETTY SOUNDS.”

“G-get off of me!! H-Habit, I don’t want-!!!”

“OH NOT YET, BUT KEEP BEGGING, IT’S KINDA HOT~”

Habit’s already thrusting at a brutal pace, not letting Vinnie adjust at all. He’s only chasing after his own pleasure. Vinnie’s sobs and begging are barely heard, muffled out by Habit’s dirty talk and growls that only make Vinnie’s toes curl.

Eventually, the sobbing gets on Habit’s nerves, so he slides a hand over to shove over Vinnie’s mouth, muffling his noises as he continues his brutal pace. The other’s tears are still rolling down his cheeks though and land on Habit’s hand instead of the countertop below. Pulling his hand away, Habit smirks and licks the salty tears from his hand. 

“OOOH VIN, I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT YOUR TEARS TASTE /GREAT/,” he growls, grabbing Vinnie’s face and yanking his head back enough to lick the liquid from Vinnie’s cheeks.

A soft whimper leaves Vinnie, along with whatever fight was left. He was exhausted, his limbs ached and Habit didn’t seem to be anywhere near finished with him. Even as the demon dug his teeth into Vinnie’s neck and came deep inside of him, he didn’t seem to be done.

Although…...suddenly, he felt like he didn’t WANT Habit to be finished.

As the last of Habit’s purple seed spills into him, Vinnie’s eyes squeeze shut, and as he opens them...they’re the same bright purple that swirled through Habit’s own gaze.

“IT’S ABOUT TIME. BEING PATIENT ISN’T EXACTLY ONE OF MY STRONG POINTS. HELLO PET, WILL YOU BE GOOD NOW~?”

His voice rings through Vinnie’s ears, a question that can only be answered one way. Slowly, Vinnie nods, a sweet mewl leaving him as he manages to shift in the demon’s arms and wrap his arms tightly around him, holding onto his master with a new sense of obedience and need. 

“Y-yes. Good….pleeease, more, p-please want more-“

“OH? BEGGING ALREADY? NOW THAT’S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR,”

A soft whine is his response.

“SINCE YOU’VE DECIDED TO BE A GOOD BOY, I THINK YOU DESERVE A REWARD NOW. WHAT KIND OF REWARD WOULD YOU LIKE? YOU CAN RIDE ME,” he suggests with a toothy grin, “OR YOU CAN SUCK ME OFF, MAYBE SIT ON MY COCK FOR ANOTHER MOVIE MARATHON, LIKE WE DID THE FIRST TIME,”

His fingers graze Vinnie’s arm as he speaks, suddenly much softer now that he has the human under his control.

“Wanna, Wanna ride you! Please, master, please, please, please, pl-“

A finger rests over his lips to quiet him.

“HUSH, PET. NO NEED TO BEG UNLESS I WANT YOU TOO. YOU’VE ASKED SO NICELY THOUGH, HOW CAN I SAY NO?”

With a smirk, Habit leads his brainwashed toy to the next room, sitting comfortably in his recliner and flicking on the tv without a second thought. He grabs Vinnie’s squishy waist and yanks him onto his cock, a wild smirk on his face when Vinnie gasps and whimpers once more. His pet makes such pretty noises.

It doesn’t take much encouragement to get Vinnie started, and seeing his pet slowly lift himself up and drop back down is such a treat. He should have brainwashed Vinnie ages ago!

Habit gets lost in his own monologue thoughts as Vinnie rides him, holding tight to his new master’s shoulders as he focuses on reaching his own orgasm. The faster he moves, the louder his moans become, and it isn’t long until he’s sobbing with need.

“Ah! Ah! Habit! M-master please, please, please, more! Nnn-!”

“YOU MAKE SUCH A CUTE PET, DON’T YOU, VIN?”

Habit’s fingers dig into Vinnie’s sides as he speaks, purring at how good his new pet is being. Taking everything he gives him, begging for more, doing as he’s told. This is perfect!

“BOUNCING ON MY COCK LIKE SUCH A SLUT! THAT’S WHAT YOU ARE, AREN’T YOU? A SLUT! /MY/ SLUT. MY PERFECT LITTLE COCKSLUT, YOU'LL TAKE ANYTHING I GIVE YOU, WON’T YOU?”

“Ye-e-e-es!” Vinnie gasps as he bounces, his thighs aching as he moves, but he keeps going. “P-Perfect for- for you! Ah-ah-ah! Wanna be perfect, mmm!! For you!!!”

Habit just grins and reaches down to grab his cock, stroking quickly to get his pet off. The moans and sobs that follow only spur on the sick entertainment he’s getting from this. Even the sound of Vinnie sobbing and cumming all over himself make the demon laugh loudly.

As Vinnie comes down from his high, a defeated sob leaves him and he crumples forward in Habit’s lap. The demon’s arms wrap around him, gently rubbing his back.

“SHHHH, VIN, IT’S ALRIGHT NOW. IT’S OVER. THIS IS WHERE YOU BELONG NOW,”

And with a tired moan, Vinnie can do nothing but believe him. His eyes close, his breakfast forgotten for now, and the last light of hope draining from his eyes.

This is where he belongs now.


End file.
